sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Resident Evil film characters
This list of Resident Evil characters includes major characters that were introduced in the Resident Evil series of live-action horror films. The characters are described, below, using in-universe tone. Alice Alice (portrayed by Milla Jovovich) is the protagonist of the Resident Evil film series. The plot of each film generally revolves around her struggle with the Umbrella Corporation. Alice also appears in the film's novelizations which go into greater detail of her backstory. In the first film, Resident Evil, Alice is depicted as suffering from amnesia, gradually realizing her abilities as a highly trained private security operative. In Resident Evil: Apocalypse and Resident Evil: Extinction, her character is represented as "a supremely efficient killing machine" and bio-weapon. Alice is an "iconic figure and is closely associated with the series," becoming more skilled and rugged throughout the series. Alice's superhuman abilities, as well as the use of various styles of martial arts and gunplay make her something of a superhero character. For example, in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, after her exposure to the T-virus, she displays psychic powers akin to those of Alexia Ashford. In Extinction, her powers are even more developed - she displays even greater control over her telekinesis (although she experiences blackouts and massive headaches if she pushes her powers too far). In Resident Evil: Afterlife, Alice's superhuman abilities have been taken away by Albert Wesker, who injected her with a serum that disabled her T-virus cells; however, at the end of Resident Evil: Retribution, Wesker injects her with the T-Virus and restores her powers, saying that Alice and her powers are the last, best hope for humanity. In Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, after being betrayed by Wesker, Alice undertakes a final mission into the Hive with the help of Claire Redfield and the Red Queen to save what is left of humanity. In this movie, she displays none of her powers despite Wesker restoring them at the end of Retribution though the Red Queen makes a comment about Wesker pretending to restore her powers permanently. Alice is an original character created for the films, although writer Paul W. S. Anderson noted that Alice was based on the strong women in the Resident Evil games. Anderson initially toyed with the idea of the film being an allegory to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, but the idea was not followed through completely. Despite this, the film contains various references to the work, which included Alice's name.Resident Evil DVD audio commentary with Paul W.S. Anderson, Jeremy Bolt, Milla Jovovich and Michelle Rodriguez Although the name Alice was given as the character's name prior to Resident Evil's release and is listed in the credits, her name is not actually spoken until the second film, Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Rain Ocampo Rain Ocampo (played by Michelle Rodriguez) is introduced in the first Resident Evil film, in which she works for the Umbrella Corporation's commando force. During the outbreak in The Hive, Rain and the other operatives are sent down to shut the Red Queen down and contain the infection. During The Hive incident, Rain and Alice become very close. Rain is bitten by one of the infected and is on the point of death when Alice administers the antivirus to her. However it is too late to reverse the effects so that Rain dies and has to be killed by Alice when she revives as a zombie. Several clones of Rain Ocampo are introduced in Resident Evil: Retribution, including a "Good Rain", created as a test subject for the Umbrella Corporation's live tests on the human response to viral outbreaks, a "Bad Rain", who works for Jill Valentine, and a "Zombie Rain". Good Rain, along with a little girl named Becky who is the daughter of an Alice clone, survives a test scenario of the T-virus in a suburban situation. Good Rain is killed when a Licker throws her into a pillar, breaking her neck. Bad Rain helps fight against Alice and her allies and injects herself with the Las Plagas parasite, making her super-strong and invincible. Bad Rain kills Luther West and nearly kills Alice before Alice shoots out the ice under her feet, dropping her into an ocean full of Las Plagas zombies who devour her. During a deleted scene, Zombie Rain is seen during the New York simulation. She charged Ada and Alice from the left, emerging from an alley and attempted to blindside Alice. Alice reacts quickly enough that she kills the clone with a shot to the head. Matt Addison Matt Addison (played by Eric Mabius) and Matt/Nemesis (played by Matthew G. Taylor) appears in Resident Evil and Resident Evil: Apocalypse. He is an anti-Umbrella activist posing as a newly transferred Raccoon City police officer, who has sent his sister to work Umbrella Corporation to steal some information to expose Umbrella for illegal activity. When the T-virus is released at the Umbrella "Hive", the red queen seals the Hive, killing everyone inside including Matt's sister. Matt is arrested by a group of umbrella operatives, led by One. Along with Alice, he is then taken to the hive where they are met by a horde of zombies. Matt and Alice are separated and Matt comes across his zombified sister. Alice saves Matt's life, but he later becomes infected when they are attacked by a Licker. Matt begins to mutate, and Alice is preparing to give him the anti-virus when the mansion door bursts open and a group of Umbrella scientists take him. He is then put into the "Nemesis Program". In Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Matt has been transformed into the mutation "Nemesis T-Type", programmed to eradicate all remaining STARS operatives. He tracks Alice down and they are forced to fight to the death. Alice realizes Nemesis is Matt and refuses to kill him. Nemesis joins forces with Alice and they defend themselves from a helicopter, sent by the Umbrella forces to kill them. However, in the ensuing battle, Nemesis (Matt) is crushed by wreckage and presumed dead. If he survived, he was killed when a nuclear weapon destroyed the city. K-Mart K-Mart (played by Spencer Locke) is a young woman in Claire Redfield's convoy. In Resident Evil: Extinction, K-Mart explains that she changed her name after Claire and the others had found her in a Kmart store. She states she did not like her name and decided to change it because all those she knew from before the outbreak were dead. In the film's original script, K-Mart's real name is Elizabeth Jane Case. In the novelisation of the film, Carlos reveals that her original name was Dahlia. K-Mart and Claire are close and Locke has said her character sees Claire as an older sister. K-Mart is close with Mikey, and even more so with Carlos; in the novelisation of the film and in a scene that was deleted from the film, it is stated she has a crush on him. K-Mart also bonds with Alice; she stays with Alice and gives her a bracelet when Alice passes out from using her powers to save the convoy. Locke has said that K-Mart "definitely looks up to Alice in this movie a lot." K-Mart survives through most of the film by hiding in the vehicles, although she does kill a few zombies. In a zombie attack, she is nearly killed by L.J. who has turned into a zombie himself, but Carlos saves her. At the end, she is one of the few who have survived long enough to depart in a helicopter headed for Alaska, piloted by Claire. In Resident Evil: Afterlife, K-Mart has been captured by the Umbrella Corporation to be experimented upon. She is rescued by Alice, Claire and Chris Redfield, but is at first too addled to do anything. She later aids Alice in battle, knocking out Bennett and tossing Alice her shotgun, allowing Alice to (temporarily) defeat Wesker with a shot to the head. She is later seen standing on deck with the other survivors when Umbrella commandos attack the ship, her whereabouts are unknown. Becky Becky (played by Aryana Engineer) is a clone of a young deaf girl, residing in the "Suburban Raccoon City" environment of the Umbrella Prime facility. In Resident Evil: Retribution, she is first introduced as the deaf "daughter" of a clone of Alice and her "husband" Todd, a clone of Carlos Olivera. During a "bio hazard" test, Becky lost her father, while her mother hid her; unknown to Becky, the Alice clone was killed by the zombified Todd. When the real Alice arrives with Ada Wong, Becky mistakes Alice for her mother; Alice decides to take Becky along despite Ada's objections. Mostly unknowing of the truth about her existence, Becky followed Alice and her comrades. When an Uber-Licker kidnapped her, Becky was rescued by Alice; however, they unfortunately had to escape through the clone storage room. Partly realising the truth, Becky asked Alice if she was her mother; Alice responded that she was now. They were rescued and taken with Ada, Leon, and Jill to Washington DC, where the last of humanity had established their base in the White House. She is presumably killed along with everyone but Alice when Wesker betrays the survivors and destroys the White House. Red Queen The Red Queen (played by Michaela Dicker, Megan Charpentier, Ave Merson-O'Brian and Ever Gabo Anderson) is a character of the Resident Evil film series. The Red Queen was created by the director Paul W. S. Anderson as a homage to 2001: A Space Odyssey's HAL 9000. She appears as the main antagonist in the first film, an antagonist in the fifth film, and returns in the sixth film as a supporting character. In Resident Evil, the Red Queen's holographic avatar was modeled on the daughter of Umbrella's head programmer. She monitors the Hive and the Spencer Mansion above. When the T-Virus was released, she sealed the exits and killed the Umbrella employees; she also released a gas that left Alice out cold with amnesia. When an Umbrella U.B.C.S. commando team is sent to investigate, she kills most of them with her defense systems. She warns against entering the Hive, but they shut her down. She is later forced to help the survivors find a way out, since her main circuit breakers were disabled to prevent rebooting. As the Anti-Virus has slimmer chance of working the longer one is infected, she demands Rain be killed; however, she is then shut down by Kaplan. In an early draft of Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Angie, the daughter of T-Virus' creator Dr. Charles Ashford, was to be revealed as the girl on whose appearance the Red Queen was based, and her father as the person that build the supercomputer that houses her. When the filmmakers realized they would need a large amount of flashback footage from the previous film to explain the connection to those in the audience that had not seen it, they decided to drop the idea, removing it from the canon. Nevertheless, some people have made the connection due to Angie's appearance and accent strongly evoking the Red Queen. The novelization of Resident Evil: Extinction also explicitly states the connection. In Resident Evil: Extinction, Alice encounters the White Queen, a sister artificial intelligence to the Red Queen, who similarly looks like a young girl, but dressed in white. The White Queen justifies her sister's actions, as the most logical path to contain the viral outbreak inside The Hive, from spreading. The Red Queen makes a reappearance in Resident Evil: Retribution, portrayed by child actress Megan Charpentier with another actress, Ave Merson-O'Brian, providing her voice. After the Raccoon City incident, she was reactivated and placed in control over Umbrella Prime, an underground laboratory in Kamchatka. By the time Retribution begins, she has assumed control over Umbrella itself and is waging war against the human race, including Wesker, using various bioweapons. The Red Queen reappears in Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, this time portrayed by Ever Gabo Anderson, the real daughter of Milla Jovovich (Alice) and Paul W. S. Anderson, the film's writer/director. In The Final Chapter, the Red Queen contacts Alice to warn her that the last human settlement will be destroyed in 48 hours. The Red Queen directs Alice back into the Hive to find a potent antivirus that will kill everything infected with the T-virus upon contact. The Red Queen is revealed to have been created based upon Alicia Marcus, the daughter of Umbrella co-founder James Marcus (with Ever Gabo portraying young Alicia in flashback footage). The Red Queen is willing to aid Alice as she has been programmed to protect human life, but is also unable to directly harm Umbrella forces due to another directive in her programming. During the final battle in the Hive, the Red Queen is able to aid Alice by dropping a blast door on Wesker after the adult Alicia Marcus (played by Jovovich, as all Alices are clones of Alicia) fires him. The Red Queen is later shut down by Doctor Isaacs, but first she taunts "Doctor Alexander Isaacs and the Umbrella High Command. You are all going to die down here", echoing her words to Alice and the soldiers in the first movie. When Isaacs is killed, the Red Queen reactivates herself and recalls the Umbrella forces sent to destroy the last human settlement, saving humanity. After the Hive is destroyed and the antivirus released, the Red Queen is revealed to have survived the Hive's destruction when she contacts Alice and explains how Alice survived the antivirus. The Red Queen then displays Alicia Marcus' childhood memories for Alice, memories that Alicia had uploaded into the AI so that Alice would have them as well. Although the character originated in the films, the Red Queen also appears in the 2007 game Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, voiced by Tara Platt. Her character appears as a database computer which provides information relating to the Arklay Incident and T-virus development. In the game's chapter "The Umbrella's End", the T-A.L.O.S. (Tyrant Armored Lethal Organic System) is monitored and controlled by the Red Queen. In the game, the Red Queen AI is self-aware and can take these measures based on its own judgment. At the end of the game, Wesker manages to procure all the data the Red Queen possessed for himself, and has it permanently erase itself and deactivate.Damien Waples, "Red Queen Notes," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide(Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 138. Lloyd Jefferson “LJ” Wayne Lloyd Jefferson "LJ" Wayne (portrayed by Mike Epps) is a main character and protagonist appearing in Resident Evil: Apocalypse and Resident Evil: Extinction. When the zombie outbreak begins in Raccoon City in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, LJ is handcuffed in the police station next to a zombified prostitute. He is saved when Jill Valentine arrives and kills all of the zombies in the police station and free LJ, ordering him to flee the city. While driving through the city later, LJ becomes distracted by another zombified prostitute and crashes his car. He links up with S.T.A.R.S., but becomes the only survivor when Nemesis slaughters everyone in the building. At first, Nemesis focuses his fire on the officers and then ignores LJ as an unarmed threat after he disarms himself. LJ is contacted by Charles Ashford and joins the effort to rescue Angela Ashford. During the final battle at City Hall, LJ hijacks the Umbrella helicopter and knocks Major Timothy Cain unconscious when he tries to escape. LJ survives the helicopter crash and helps to rescue Alice from an Umbrella facility at the end of the movie. In Resident Evil: Extinction, five years after the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, LJ is a member of Claire Redfield's convoy alongside Carlos and had developed a relationship with convoy nurse Betty. While investigating a deserted motel, LJ kills two zombies, but not before he gets bitten by one. LJ hides his infection from everyone else and helps Betty saved the convoy's children when they come under attack by zombified crows. The convoy is saved by the sudden appearance of Alice, but Betty is killed, devastating LJ. As the convoy moves towards the ruins of Las Vegas for supplies, LJ's condition begins rapidly deteriorating, though he continues to hide the truth from his friends. During the Super Undead attack, LJ manages to kill two before running out of ammunition and being forced to hide in a truck with K-Mart. When a Super Undead attacks the truck, LJ's condition has deteriorated so much that K-Mart is forced to kill the zombie herself with a shotgun in the truck. Unnoticed by K-Mart, LJ dies shortly afterwards and reanimates. As he tries to attack K-Mart, LJ is pulled from the truck by Carlos whom he bites. Devastated by his zombified friend's state, Carlos kills the undead LJ with a shot to the head, but is left fatally infected by the T-virus, leading to his later sacrifice to clear a path for the convoy survivors. Major Timothy Cain Charles Ashford Alexander Isaacs Doctor Alexander Roland Isaacs (played by Iain Glen) is the main antagonist of the Resident Evil series, though this is not known until Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. One of the two founders of the Umbrella Corporation, Isaacs was the true mastermind behind the release of the T-virus as revealed in The Final Chapter, planning to wipe the world clean of humanity and repopulate it with the Umbrella elite kept in cryogenic stasis in the Hive beneath Raccoon City. Isaacs murdered his partner Doctor James Marcus and raised Marcus' daughter Alicia who inherited her father's half of the company, allowing him to control it and her. In Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Isaacs, later revealed to be a clone, experiments upon Alice and Matt Addison in flashbacks, transforming Matt in the Nemesis. He later revives Alice after she dies in a helicopter crash following the destruction of Raccoon City and enhances her powers. When Alice escapes the facility, Isaacs lets her go and activates "Program: Alice." Five years later in Resident Evil: Extinction, Isaacs hunts for Alice in the post-apocalyptic wasteland of North America while performing experiments using Alice's blood and clones of her in an attempt to find a cure for the T-virus. Isaacs' experiments create the Super Undead which he unleashes upon Claire Redfield's convoy in the ruins of Las Vegas while trying to simultaneously capture Alice. After his efforts fail, Isaacs flees back to base, but not before getting bitten by a Super Undead. Despite taking massive quantities of the anti-virus, Isaacs mutates into a creature with near-invulnerability and telekinetic abilities that surpass Alice's own. Isaacs slaughters the Umbrella staff and battles Alice through the recreation of the Hive. In a final confrontation in the Laser Corridor, Isaacs is destroyed when an Alice clone takes control of the laser grid and uses it to slice him to pieces. This particular clone appeared to be more of an employee of the company, working as virologist and subservient to Albert Wesker, closer in nature to the clones of Alice's allies used as shock troopers in Resident Evil: Retribution than the clone that would later appear in The Final Chapter. In The Final Chapter, after being captured by an Umbrella convoy leading an army of Undead to Raccoon City, Alice is shocked to find it commanded by Isaacs, having thought him dead years before. Isaacs uses human captives dragged behind the tank to lure the Undead to follow him. Alice quickly realizes that the Isaacs she previously fought was just a clone with Isaacs telling her that he was awoken from stasis to finish leading the destruction of humanity. Alice eventually manages to escape, chopping off Isaacs' hand in the process. Isaacs leads his army against the last human settlement in the ruins of Raccoon City, but Alice commands an effective defense, destroying the army and Isaacs commandos. Isaacs himself manages to escape, and takes command of another Umbrella army, slaughtering a tank crew and leading the army into the crater leading to the Hive in an effort to stop Alice once and for all. In the Hive, Alice encounters another Isaacs, awoken by Wesker, who reveals himself to be the real Alexander Isaacs and the one Alice encounter in the convoy to be a clone who was unaware of his true nature. The real Isaacs has technological upgrades that give him an advantage against Alice, predicting her every move. Isaacs reveals Alice's own true nature as a clone of Alicia Marcus and his plan to kill both Alice and Alicia which will give him full control of Umbrella. Alicia uses her fifty percent control of Umbrella to fire Wesker, allowing the Red Queen, allied with Alice, to crush Wesker's legs with a door. Isaacs flees with the anti-virus that can stop the T-virus once and for all and shuts the Red Queen down so that she can't help Alice anymore. Isaacs proves to be more than a match for both Alice and Claire Redfield, slicing off three of Alice's fingers in the Laser Corridor, but being apparently defeated when she places an activated grenade in his pocket at the same time. Isaacs life support system revives him in time to stop Alice from releasing the anti-virus, but he is then confronted by his clone. In an ironic twist, Isaacs is stabbed to death by his own clone when the clone can't accept that he isn't the real Isaacs, a piece of programing in the clones that Isaacs had earlier found amusing. The Isaacs clone is killed by his own Undead army, allowing Alice to retrieve and release the anti-virus as the Hive is destroyed by explosives she planted. The destruction of the Hive and the Umbrella elite within cements the end of Umbrella and Isaacs plan while the Red Queen is able to reactivate herself once Isaacs is dead and call off the Umbrella attack on the remaining human settlements. Chase Mikey James Shade/One James Shade was a soldier in charge for collecting Alice from the Hive. He was killed when a laser sliced him into pieces. He later reappeared in Resident Evil: Retribution as a clone trooper loyal to Umbrella. Near the end of the movie, he shot dead by one of Alice's allies, Barry, who is then killed by Shade's own allies. See also *[[List of Resident Evil characters|List of Resident Evil game characters]] References Resident Evil *Film Characters